marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantastic Four (film) rumors
Rumors about Fantastic Four. Casting *John Krasinski will play Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic.John Krasinski Wants To Play Mr. FantasticMarvel Reportedly Eyeing John Krasinski And Emily Blunt For Fantastic FourA QUIET PLACE: PART II Director John Krasinski Is On Board With Playing Reed Richards In FANTASTIC FOUR Reboot *Emily Blunt will play Susan Storm/Invisible Woman.Marvel Reportedly Eyeing John Krasinski And Emily Blunt For Fantastic FourA QUIET PLACE: PART II Director John Krasinski Is On Board With Playing Reed Richards In FANTASTIC FOUR Reboot *Ewan McGregor will play Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic. *Alice Eve will play Susan Storm/Invisible Woman. *Andrew Garfield will play Johnny Storm/Human Torch. *Nathan Fillion will play Ben Grimm/Thing. *Michael Fassbender will play Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom. *Keanu Reeves will play Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer. *Norman Reedus will play Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer.Norman Reedus Wants to Play MCU Ghost Rider (or Silver Surfer) *Terry Crews will play Ben Grimm/Thing.Terry Crews Wants to Play The Thing in Fantastic Four *Zac Efron will play Johnny Storm/Human Torch.Fantastic Four: John Cena & Zac Efron Star in Reboot Fan Art *John Cena will play Ben Grimm/Thing.Fantastic Four: John Cena & Zac Efron Star in Reboot Fan Art *Phillip Brooks will play Ben Grimm/Thing.It’s Clobberin’ Time! CM Punk Needs To Play The Thing In The MCU *'DEBUNKED:'David Harbour's role is Ben Grimm.David Harbour Tease Fantastic Four Member in Black Widow *Liam Hemsworth will play Johnny Storm/Human Torch.Marvel Eyeing Liam Hemsworth To Play Human Torch In Fantastic Four *Dwayne Johnson will play Ben Grimm/Thing. *Keanu Reeves will have a role.Marvel Studios' Kevin Feige Has Confirmed Conversations With JOHN WICK Star Keanu Reeves *Bryan Cranston will appear as a villain. *Liam Neeson will voice Galactus.Liam Neeson Being Eyed To Play The MCU’s Galactus *Mark Strong will voice Galactus.Marvel Also Eyeing Shazam! Star For Galactus In The MCU *David Morrisey will voice Galactus.The Walking Dead Star Also Being Eyed For Galactus In The MCU *Kevin Feige has met with Ewan McGregor, Millie Bobby Brown, Keanu Reeves, Himesh Patel, Colin Farrell, Jessica Chastain and Henry Cavill for future MCU roles.PHASE 4 RUMOURS (From 4chan) *Viggo Mortensen will play Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom.Lord Of The Rings Star Reportedly Being Eyed For MCU’s Doctor Doom *Christoph Waltz will play Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom.Django Unchained Star Also Being Eyed For The MCU’s Doctor Doom *Michael Fassbender will play Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom.X-Men Star Michael Fassbender Being Eyed For The MCU’s Doctor Doom *Ben Barnes will have a role.The Punisher's Ben Barnes Was In Talks For Another MCU Character *Tom Holland will appear as Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Characters *Mr. Fantastic will appear. *Invisible Woman will appear. *Human Torch will appear. *Thing will appear. *Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom will appear. *Harvey Elder/Mole Man will appear. *Galactus will appear. *Richard Rider/Nova will appear. *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer will appear. *Alicia Masters will appear. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man will appear. Story *'''CONFIRMED: '''The film will be part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The team will get their powers from the Negative Zone in the MCU may or may not be a part of a pocket dimension within the Quantum Zone.Fantastic Four Rumored For 'Ant-Man' 3; John Krasinski and Emily Blunt Favorites Production *Matthew Vaughn will direct the reboot.Vaughn Would Love to Apologize to Fantastic Four Fans By Making a New Movie *Peyton Reed will direct the reboot.‘Ant-Man’ Director Peyton Reed Still Wants to Make a ‘Fantastic Four’ MovieRUMOR: Marvel Studios Targeting 2022 Release For ‘Fantastic Four’ Reboot; ‘Ant-Man’s Peyton Reed Pushing To Direct *The film will be release in 2022.RUMOR: Marvel Studios Targeting 2022 Release For ‘Fantastic Four’ Reboot; ‘Ant-Man’s Peyton Reed Pushing To DirectPHASE 4 RUMOURS (From 4chan) References Category:Fantastic Four Category:Rumors